How It All Began
by SilverDragon76
Summary: Can Rainbow Dash and Soarin's friendship turn into something more? Read to find out! Lots of laughs, adventure, and some romance thrown in there too.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes yes I know, My little Pony? Why would I bother writing a fic about it? But after seeing a few episodes, I just had to. R&R please!**

Rainbow Dash savored the cool morning air running through her feathers as she slowly opened her wings. Her hooves gradually left the ground. As she folded her legs underneath her, she lifted her head and opened her eyes to see the dazzling clear sky.

Unlike the haste she usually felt, this moment was different, it was calm, peaceful even. Spreading her wings to their full height, she saw the ground beneath her drop away  
as she flew into the clouds. She soon passed the treetops and began to see the vast orchards of Sweet Apple Acres, soon giving away to the sight of the rooftops in Ponyville, further still, she could see the silhouette of the Everfree forest. Rainbow Dash moved her concentration to the sky in front of her, deciding it was time for some serious flying. Spotting a large cloud looming overhead, it was time to pick up speed.

The huge cloud came closer and closer until... Whoosh! Rainbow Dash burst through the cloud, tail streaming, wings outstretched, wonder bolt uniform a blur. She looked back, shaking out pieces of cloud fluff from her mane. the cloud she had burst through was nothing but a faint speck on the horizon now, pierced by the bright rainbow the fastest wonder bolt left in her wake.

Suddenly, another blur shot past her, it was Soarin, one of her fellow teammates from squadron two, as well as one of her closest friends. He was very good looking, with a pale blue coat, and a saphire blue mane. His toned, athletic body was visible through his uniform, revealing the product of hours, days, weeks of intense training. The most striking thing about him though, in her opinion, were his eyes. They were a deep, sparkling emerald green. A pair of eyes Rainbow constantly found herself getting lost in. She would never admit it to her friends, but she had always had a bit of a crush on Soarin ever since he helped her make a good impression on the other wonder bolts.

* flashback*

"What if I don't make it? What if the others don't think I'm good enough?"  
Rainbow pawed nervously at the ground, just because she was friends with Soarin, one of the most talented wonderbolts, it didn't mean that she was guaranteed to make the team.

Soarin smiled back warmly at her. "Don't worry Dash, you're a natural at flying, anyone could see that."  
Rainbow blushed and looked at the ground, why did she feel this way around him? She looked up and met his eyes. Emerald eyes locked on magenta. Soarin felt the heat rushing to his face. "Besides, you saved our lives once. Im sure they won't forget that. Not to mention I constantly tell them how awesome you are." He said, winking at her.  
Rainbow Dash smiled back. "Thanks Soarin, I feel a lot better now.

"No problem." He replied sincerely. It really wasn't, he was happy to help the colorful pegasus anytime.

*end of flashback*

Rainbow smiled at the memory. Soarin always knew what to say, he truly was a great friend. Snapping back to reality, she began to fly faster and faster, determined to catch up to her teammate.

She soon felt a familiar cone of air beginning to form around her. She flew faster, once the cone was started, it had to be finished. Colors from her mane began to blend into the air around her. Rainbow felt the pressure in the cone building. "Soon..." She thought. "Soon".

Putting on a final burst of speed, she broke through the sound barrier, leaving a breathtaking sonic rainboom in her wake. Looking back, she saw the sparkling rainbow streaming from her mane that always appeared after a sonic rainboom. As she flew past Soarin, she smirked at his flabbergasted expression, even though he had seen her pull off a sonic rainboom at numerous shows, he was always amazed by the colorful explosion.

Soarin stared in shock at the cyan mare. How was she able to do that? Sure he could perform tricks that the rainbow maned pony could not achieve, but a sonic rainboom? That was just awesome. Then again, she was just awesome.

Soarin, closed his gaping mouth. How he had managed to befriend such an amazing flier, he wasn't sure. But he was definitely not going to complain.

Rainbow Dash lazily flew back to where Soarin was, smiling at his amazement. She was drained after performing the sonic rainboom, since obviously, breaking the speed of sound took a lot of energy.  
Soarin acknowledged her presence with a brief nod of his head. " I'm never going to be able to beat you in a race am I? He questioned. " maybe." She replied. "You never know." Soarin gave her a skeptical look and she sighed in return. "Fine, you probably won't, but that doesn't mean your going to give up does it?  
She asked.

He grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Nope, Im going to keep trying to win until the day I die." Rainbow grinned back, knowing that he really never would give up.

Soarin met her eyes, lost in the deep pools of magenta. Realizing that staring blankly at her probably looked more than a little strange, he broke the silence. "You know, I'd really like a slice of pie right now. Wanna join me?" He cocked his head, waiting for her response.

Rainbow Dash visibly perked up at the mention of food. "Sure, pie sounds good to me." She replied happily. Soarin nodded and began to fly in the direction of Sugarcube Corner. "You coming?" Rainbow nodded. "Yup, right behind you."  
He sighed happily, today had been a perfect day.

**What did you think? It seems that a certain cyan pegasus has a crush now! Soarin is so clueless. Plenty of adventure coming up. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two The next morning Rainbow woke up rather early. She sat up straight in her canopied cloud bed, stretched her wings, and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 7 AM. Rainbow groaned and flopped back onto her bed. She tried to doze off for a moment, but realizing it was a lost cause, she decided that she might as well take and shower and go for an early morning flight. Grabbing one of her spare uniforms from her closet, she trotted over to the washroom and jumped into the lavish shower. Enjoying the feeling of the hot water running smoothly down her body, she hummed to herself. Hanging out with Soarin last night had put her into a great mood. Sighing happily as she rinsed the shampoo out of her mane, Rainbow Dash wondered if Soarin thought of her as more than "just a friend". She hoped so... *Soarins point of view* Soarin had woken up that morning feeling very optimistic. He suspected that it had something to do with the fact that he had spent all of last night talking, laughing and flying with Rainbow Dash until they decided it was time to head back to headquarters. Speaking of Rainbow Dash, he wondered if she would want to join him on his morning flight. He decided to head over to her suite in HQ and ask if she wanted to go flying with him. Slipping on his uniform, Soarin began to trot in the direction of her room. ****************************************** Rainbow stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Wrapping a short, sky blue towel around herself, she trotted out of the bathroom . At the same time, the door to her bedroom flung open. Whirling around, she saw a grinning Soarin step into her room. "Hey Dash I was wondering if you-" His eyes landed on her, finally realizing that she was clad in nothing but a very short, wet towel. Water from her mane slowly dripped onto the floor, how did she manage to get herself into these type of situations? Soarin's jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was an almost naked, sopping wet Rainbow Dash. Rainbow froze. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but a short towel. Blushing furiously, she became very interested in the plush cloud carpet underneath her feet. Soarin cracked a smile. "Mornin." He was shamelessly eyeing her, head to hooves. Rainbow couldn't believe it, Soarin, one of her closest friends lacked the decency to look away from her scantily clad body. The again, if their places were reversed, chances were she would be gawking at him as well. Soarin looked Rainbow up and down. He knew he shouldn't be staring at her, but he just couldn't help it. Her muscles were smooth and toned from rigorous flight sessions. Her rainbow mane had caught the light and was giving the illusion that there were stars in her hair. Her deep, sparkling magenta eyes were a mix of emotions, mostly embarrassment. She was gorgeous. Rainbow could practically feel his eyes undressing her and instinctively crossed her fore hooves over her chest. Clearing her throat she met his eyes. "Um, i should probably go put on some clothes..." Tearing his gaze away, Soarin nodded wordlessly. Rainbow turned and ran into her huge walk in closet. Throwing on her Wonderbolt uniform, she stepped back out again. Besides, she could dry her mane later. Acknowledging Soarin with a brief nod of her head, she pulled on her flight goggles. "So you wanted to ask me something?" **Minor cliffie! How will the other wonderbolts react when they find out?**


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter Three

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a major case of writers block and school work overload. R&R please!

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

Deciding that his usual morning flight could wait a little bit longer, Soarin nodded. "Yup, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast and then come with me on my morning flight?" Rainbow smiled sheepishly. "Sure, why not?."

As the two cheerful pegasi flew off towards the kitchen, a quiet snicker broke the silence. "Oh they have no idea that they're falling for each other!" Spitfire sang gleefully, tumbling out of her hiding place .

Amber eyes glinting mischievously, she twirled to face the cloud pillar where she had been spying from. "Lightning Streak! You can come out now, they're gone!" A yellow colored blur hit the ground with a loud thump. The tangle of feathers stood up to reveal a handsome, but slightly disheveled pegasus.

Brushing himself off, Lightning Streak gave a lopsided grin. Spitfire eyed him appreciatively. Lightning Streak was very good looking, with a light ultramarine coat and a bright yellow striped mane. His toned, athletic body was visible through his uniform, revealing the product of hours, days, weeks of intense training. The most striking thing about him though, in her opinion were his eyes. They were a dazzlingly clear blue. The colour of the sky.

Although she would never admit it, Spitfire constantly found herself lost in his beautiful, sparkling eyes.

A familiar voice broke her trance.  
"Spits? Are you feeling alright?" Snapping back to reality, she nodded. "Honestly Spitfire! You have got to stop thinking about Lightning Streak like that! It's not like he likes you or anything... She silently scolded herself

Little did she know, she was wrong. Very wrong.

Our second future couple is now revealed! Originally i meant to make this a longer chapter but it didnt work out. oh well. R&R please!  
P.S if you were a pony, what would you look like?


End file.
